There is proposed a torque converter incorporating a vibration damping device of a pendulum type. JP-2016-11702A discloses an example of such a torque converter, wherein a vibration damping device is disposed between a fluid-operated power transmitting portion and a lock-up clutch.
By the way, the torque converter incorporating the vibration damping device as disclosed in JP-2016-11702A has a relatively large axial dimension. In this respect, this type of torque converter tends to have a relatively large volume of space (air gap) between the fluid-operated power transmitting portion and the vibration damping device. When a vehicle provided with the torque converter is initially turned on or started after the vehicle is held stationary for a long time, a working fluid within the torque converter is moved into a radially outer portion of the torque converter due to a centrifugal force, and stays in a space in the radially outer portion of the torque converter, so that the working fluid is less likely to flow into the fluid-operated power transmitting portion. As a result, it takes a relatively long time for the fluid-operated power transmitting portion to be filled with the working fluid, thereby giving rise to a problem of a relatively long time required to start up the vehicle.